


Trace of Rouge, Face of Beast

by ShimmeringBubble



Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringBubble/pseuds/ShimmeringBubble
Summary: Spider-Man fell during the Devil’s Breath crisis. New York needed someone to take up the hero’s mantle.Miles is that someone, until he gets in a little over his head.Or: An AU in which Peter turns, and Miles becomes the new Spider-Man. Drabble-ish.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Trace of Rouge, Face of Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “Masquerade,” from _The Phantom of the Opera._

Miles could feel his heart pounding against his ribs despite his best efforts to remain calm. He stared at the glossy, tiled floor, feeling the toughened hands grasping his shoulders on each side holding up the majority of his weight as he slumped in their grip.

The cramped space of the elevator felt claustrophobic; when he glanced up he could see his captor’s reflections standing slightly behind his own in the dark, polished stone lining the doors. There was no sound except for the soft hum of machinery pulling them ever higher into the bowels of the building.

Miles had a few ideas of just what building this might be. Maybe a Fisk skyscraper. A Demon hideout. Really, it could be any of the dozens of corrupted towers that leered down over New York.

He could see the lenses of his mask shining in the reflection of the stone, his suit’s appearance distorted and almost ghostly in nature. Miles fought the urge to close his eyes, knowing the lenses would reflect the action. He was already on the verge of trembling, barely able to stand in his captor’s hold. 

———

New York used to be a hopeful place.

It was a place of opportunity, and art; people, and _life_. It was truly the city that never slept.

Miles loved it; loved that he got to be a drop of blood among thousands of others in the veins of the city. It was his home, and he had always belonged there.

New York used to have a protector.

There was the altruistic, selfless man who could lift cars with his bare hands; fly across the skyline on glistening, gossamer strands; and watch over New York’s citizens with an unyielding strength.

Spider-Man had been a hero.

No one had seen him in two years.

It had happened right around the time of the Devil’s Breath. One day their hero was swinging through the streets, the next, he was gone. 

He had last been seen fighting the Sinister Six, a fact that was taken to mean he was dead.

Fewer began to believe that rumor when a new, ominously familiar figure was spotted engaging with criminals, helping to kill and plunder.

This... _shadow_ could stick to walls and leave inhuman amounts of damage behind in his wake. The media dubbed him ‘Wolf Spider.’ He did not ever communicate any kind of message, save for the damage he inflicted alongside the Sinister Six.

That message alone told the city all it needed to know.

If this man had truly been Spider-Man, then he was no longer on their side.

———

”You’ve been real quiet since we gotcha, kid,” Electro sneered, jostling Miles’ shoulder as he grew bored of the long elevator ride. “You still awake under that mask? Or did you swoon from the _terror_ of being around the big bad villains?”

Scorpion snickered cruelly on his other side, tail lashing behind him before coming to wrap around Miles’ ankles. He fought off a shiver as he felt the venomous tip rest against his leg.

”No,” Miles gritted out, not wanting to appear weak before his tormentors.

”Aww, that’s it? A few little love taps and you’re all defeated and sad? Poor little spider. You really weren’t cut out for this, were ya?” Electro grinned maliciously, giving Miles a slight shove. The teen barely held back a groan as he felt his injuries flare in pain.

”Well, don’t worry too much. Where you’re going, I’ll bet the pain will end pretty soon for ya.”

Miles held his jaw shut, staring straight ahead as the elevator reached the final floor.

———

The bite had happened right before Spider-Man’s disappearance.

Miles hadn’t been sure what to do, staring down at hands that wouldn’t stop sticking, feeling his perceptions of the world around him shift in agonizing detail.

It took weeks, but he finally, _finally_ adjusted, testing his newfound abilities in secret and hiding them away from his mother. She had enough to deal with at the moment. The folded flag on their mantle was a testament to that.

His abilities were absolutely terrifying, and insane, and just _so much_ , but damn, if they didn’t remind him of bright colors, shimmering silk, and _hope._

 _He_ had strength and power now.

He was going to use it.

———

Almost as soon as Spider-Man had disappeared, a gaping hole had been left in the city for crime to fill. In a matter of weeks, everything had changed.

New overlords rose to power; men that were untouchable by the law. Criminals wandered the streets in greater numbers, preying on anyone freely at their whim.

The city was broken and injured, the Devil’s Breath leaving incurable scarring across the streets, across people’s expressions.

It was a hopeless atmosphere.

It was the one that Miles would have to stand tall in, alone and unsheltered against the battering storm of destruction and chaos that waited for him.

He had started out small, covering his face in a balaclava and goggles, pulling on athletic wear and running along the city’s buildings by night. He taught himself to fight, taught himself to patch up his own wounds when he couldn’t quite avoid the knives and bullets hurtling toward him.

It wasn’t until he was forced to crawl through Ganke’s window one night—bleeding profusely and only providing that he “Wasn’t able to make it home in this state” as an excuse—that he had any help. His friend made things a lot easier, even if his new duties were still bone-breakingly tough.

Ganke built the tech in his suit with him. He was Miles’ support system and second pair of eyes, risking his own life by associating himself with the city’s only remaining vigilante.

They figured out web-shooters, and reinforced spandex, and even the color design of Miles’ suit together. It bolstered his confidence and strength, allowing him to take on bigger targets in the crime world.

His suit was red and black, with a spider emblazoned across it. He wasn’t trying to hide from the truth.

Spider-Man was not dead.

———

People started to notice.

There were whispers, then tentative discussions about the possibility of Spider-Man having finally returned.

The grey-clad threat—the one that now seemed to be just another villain, not a fallen hero—was still a looming shadow, but one that was brightened slightly in the face of new hope. Besides, he was rarely ever seen these days, opting instead to slink into hiding.

Miles didn’t correct people when they mistook him for the original Spider-Man. The less anyone knew, the better.

He could only pray that he was not dishonoring the memory of the man who had showed him kindness that day long ago in an alley.

The role had been passed to him now, regardless of respect or not. Miles couldn’t help but grin the first time he heard himself referred to as Spider-Man with no hesitation.

———

His ever-emboldening feats did not go unnoticed by the _other_ side, either.

The enemy saw Spider-Man’s return. Many of them scoffed. Some merely raised a brow, and noted his presence.

One in particular smiled at the apparent challenge.

———

No one had stopped the Sinister Six from running free through the city, so seeing members of the group in the open was not uncommon. Everyone in their right state of mind knew that they were the ones largely behind the curtain of crime covering New York.

The police had become half-hearted at best in their attempts to stop them. After all, why try to mess with the very highest rung in the ladder of power? Such endeavors did not pay.

Miles had been unable to ignore the cries coming from a group of thugs manhandling some people behind a vacant warehouse, swinging down into the fray and beating a number of the brutes senseless. He only had time to witness the victims running away before a voice called out ominously from behind him.

”Well, well, if it isn’t the new _Spider-Man,_ messing with our _personal_ affairs.”

He had turned to see Scorpion perched on the edge of the building, Electro appearing to his left with crossed arms and a smirk dancing fiendishly across his lips.

Needless to say, the fight had not gone well. He was bruised, bloodied, and beaten by the end, lacerations spanning across his chest, legs, and arms. He tried to escape by the end, but it was hopeless.

———

”Ganke,” Miles had choked out from under the debris of the building that had been sent down over him. “Ganke, please. En- engage the Goddamn erasing protocols.” He coughed weakly, choking on the concrete dust that quickly coated the inside of his mouth.

”No,” Ganke had snarled on the other end, his voice betraying his fear. “I’m not _leaving_ you!” Not like this! Miles-“

”I’m com-compromised,” Miles whispered, listening to the footsteps making their way closer through the rubble. “I can’t let them know you’re tied to this. They’re gonna kill you. Just- just let me go. I love you, man. I’m sorry. Tell my mom- tell my mom I love her if I don’t come back.” Miles held back a sob as he heard Electro calling out for him mockingly.

”I won’t give up on you,” Ganke said, voice determined over his fear. “I won’t just let you die-“

”You’re not. Now turn it off. Hurry,” Miles breathed.

His friend waited until the very last moment before finally letting go of the connection and remotely frying any data in his suit’s tech.

It left Miles completely alone, but he was relieved.

”He specifically said not to take the mask off,” Scorpion hissed as he pulled Miles out from under the beam that had pinned him. “Guess he’s one for dramatics, eh?” Miles cried out as his arms were wrenched behind his back, a clunky pair of cuffs snapped around his wrists. Instantly, he could feel whatever tech was in them suppressing his Venom. They were more than prepared for him.

”Yep,” Electro had chortled. “Don’t know why Doc puts up with his shit. C’mon, let’s drag the brat in already. I don’t wanna miss the game that’s on tonight.”

———

There was a soft _ding_ just before the doors began to slide open. Miles’ breath hitched a little despite himself. He could see an immense room laid out before him, covered in the same luxurious black stone that accented the elevator. The ceiling was cavernous above him, yawning open like waiting jaws.

He stumbled as Electro and Scorpion pushed him forward, walking into the vast space and marching Miles toward the other end of it.

There was a long oaken desk before a window that displayed the illuminated NY skyline. Miles guessed that they were somewhere in the financial district, judging by the view.

A figure was thrown into shadows before the window, his back turned to them. He was gazing out the window, arms folded neatly behind his back.

Miles faltered as he recognized the grey, armored suit he wore. It was only broken by small highlights of sickly yellow, a soft glow emanating from them. That suit hadn’t been seen since the beginning of the dark times over the city. He knew who it belonged to.

”Yo Wolfy, we brought you a present,” Electro sneered, stopping a good ten feet from the desk. He unceremoniously shoved Miles forward, the young spider landing roughly on his knees with a wince.

”Leave us.”

Scorpion scowled at the soft-spoken, curt reply. “What, no ‘thank you’ for our efforts?”

The man turned, and the blood ran out of Miles’ face as he registered the ghostly lenses on his mask. He seemed to be staring at the two men behind him, before Miles _felt_ his eyes travel to stare directly at _him._ He shivered, his spider-sense humming unnaturally at the attention.

”Leave. Us. Unless you want me to tell Otto just how much of a roadblock in my productivity you have been.” There was a hint of danger in his otherwise steady tone as he finally tore his eyes away from Miles.

”Whatever,” Electro scoffed, already turning to leave. “Waste of time if you ask me. Have fun eating his brains, or whatever it is you creepy crawlies do.”

The elevator slid open and shut again as their footsteps echoed away. Miles glanced behind him to witness the two super-humans exiting the room, unease curling through every inch of his body. He nearly jumped a mile in the air when he quickly looked back toward the only other person in the room, shocked at how much closer he suddenly stood. Miles had not heard him move at all, which was _disturbing_ , given his heightened sense of hearing.

He fought back the instinct to crawl backwards as Wolf Spider stepped slowly closer to him. “You seem awfully young to be wearing that symbol,” he said, tone almost conversational.

Miles was unsure how to answer. He opted to go with defiance.

”Can’t really be picky when there’s a city that needs me,” he replied, tilting his chin up to watch his captor.

”Hmm. Very brave of you.”

Miles finally gave in to the urge to back away as the man came within arms reach. He paused, watching as the young spider awkwardly dragged himself backwards, wincing as it pulled on his injuries. He left a thin trail of blood in his wake.

”You’re injured.” For some reason, he sounded annoyed by that fact. Miles resisted the urge to sneer. What, _he_ was inconveniencing _him_ with his injuries? That was rich.

”I specifically told them _not_ to harm you,” Wolf Spider shook his head, then swiftly moved into Miles’ personal space, crouching down to look at him closer. “They really are just mindless henchmen.” He extended a hand, reaching for Miles’ face.

Miles gasped, trying to pull back, but he caught his chin, holding his head steady in a firm grip. “Let’s not make this any more difficult than it has to be.”

Miles tried to fight back the trembles that seized him as Wolf Spider held him still with one hand, swiftly pulling away the fabric of his mask with the other. He tried to fight him off, but couldn’t, not with both of his own hands tied behind his back. He dropped his chin as soon as his mask was pulled away, squeezing his eyes shut and holding back a whimper. He was already losing all of his dignity here. He didn’t need to give this monster any more satisfaction.

Gentle fingertips brushed under his chin, and he eventually lifted his head, defeated. He swallowed thickly, refusing to lift his eyes to the masked face that was studying his now bare one.

”Oh...” Wolf Spider murmured in a surprisingly quiet voice. “Yes, very young.”

”If you’re going to kill me, just do it already,” Miles choked out, hating how weak his voice sounded.

”I’m not going to kill you, Miles.”

His heart stopped.

What? He- he _knew_ him?

His eyes finally flickered up to the mask, wide with disbelief. “W-what?” He asked, unable to hide his surprise.

”I said I won’t kill you,” Wolf Spider said softly, his hand sliding to gently cup Miles’ cheek. “I promise that no harm will come to you.”

Miles felt his head swim; he could feel his exhaustion and the shock of the situation tugging him dangerously close to the brink of blacking out. “Why?” He gritted out finally, fearful but brave.

The shadow before him slowly released his face, lifting both hands to deactivate the armor shielding his own face from view.

Miles stared in horror as hazel eyes met his.

”Because we are of the same kind. And it would be a _waste_ to let go of the only other one who could possibly understand.” Peter’s smile held none of the warmth it used to, his eyes piercing and hollow as he gazed at Miles.

”No,” Miles breathed, staring at him in trepidation. “It can’t be you...“ He felt his heart rate spike, his vision darkening at the edges as he stared at the terrible spectacle before him.

Peter. It was Peter.

Wolf Spider was Peter.

_Spider-Man had been Peter._

(Spider-Man, who was everything good about the city, who took precious time to give Miles a spark of hope that day in the alley, who was _everything that Miles had wanted to be-_ )

Peter wasn’t Spider-Man. Not anymore.

He was...the enemy. A contributor to pain, and death, and _so much loss._

Miles must have let out a distraught sound as he struggled to draw in another pained breath, because then his enemy was murmuring something softly, leaning closer to him once more.

”Shh... Hush now,” Peter said, carefully wrapping him into his arms. It was surely a false imitation of comfort, but Miles was unable to pull away, merely collapsing into his grip as he shuddered uncontrollably, a sob escaping past his lips. He couldn’t protest as his enemy lifted him, carrying the younger spider away effortlessly.

Miles whimpered, barely able to keep his eyes open as his wounded body _ached_ from the movement. He couldn’t believe it. It couldn’t be true. Peter was- Peter had been too good to fall this far. He must be hallucinating. This wasn’t _possible._

”I will take care of your injuries,” Wolf Spider murmured above his head. Miles was unable to answer, still wrapped up in _betrayal_ and _pain._ He barely even registered the warm arms around him releasing their grip to lay him down on a soft surface, or the careful hands undoing the bindings on his wrists.

“Go to sleep, little one,” Peter whispered. “Everything will be all right.”

”Peter,” Miles managed to gasp, catching his wrist as he went to leave. “Please-”

”Settle down now. You need rest.” Miles whimpered again as he felt a hand smooth over his hair, the stress overwhelming his mind.

“Don’t hurt them,” Miles choked out finally, the thought of his family pushing valiantly to the forefront of his fear. “Please don’t hurt them.”

(Because Peter knew him, knew who he was and the people he loved, people like his _mother_ —)

There was a pause, before a quiet reply. “I won’t. Now close your eyes. You’ll feel better when you wake up.”

Miles wanted to trust him. He wanted to trust the man he had considered to be a friend, a _hero_.

Deep down, he knew he was far from safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this how you drabble? I don’t know how you drabble. lol
> 
> Also, the name “Wolf Spider” was what seemed to be associated with an evil version of Peter, so I went with that. I believe he was in the Ultimate Spider-Man show, from what I could find.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
